User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 6
( We see The Stranger put down a Picnic basket and runs off) Young BTTF: See I told you he was real BreZ: I guess so... Young BTTF: Now lets go get our dinner BreZ: Yeah (Young BTTF and BreZ go outside and gets the Basket. Then goes back inside and proceeds to eat) Young BTTF: It's not everyday we get fresh food BreZ: That's true, Look there's something I need to say Young BTTF: What is it? BreZ: Sorry If I'm moody all the time and I'm glad to have a friend like you in my God forsaken life Young BTTF: Hey man it's alright besides you don't have a soul BreZ: Oh shut up (They both laugh and eat their food. Then later night they hear loud Footsteps and screaming. Then BreZ wakes up) BreZ: Shit robbers are here, I thought this was a good enough hiding spot, but I was wrong. (BreZ shakes BTTF awake) BreZ: Hey Dummy wake up, we need to get out of here (BTTF doesn't wake up and is still snoring. The footsteps get louder and BreZ picks up BTTF. Then he puts him behind the beds) BreZ: Well guess It's my time and I know this kid has a bright future. Glad I gave my life to protect a better one (The robbers come into the room and inspect the area. Finding nothing they shoot BreZ and BreZ collapses to the floor with a smile on his face. Then in the morning BTTF wakes up to see BreZ on the floor) Young BTTF: What happened... (BTTF shakes BreZ) Young BTTF: Why aren't you waking up!, Wake up!, Please!! (BTTF begins to cry) Young BTTF: I wish i could have saved him, Now I have nothing... (The next morning we see YTK and TheDoctorTenGrinch walking the streets) YTK: I suppose this is the area then? Grinch: Yes where the shooting happened and killed a dozen citizens YTK: If this plan works... Grinch: It will, we just need a test subject to go back in time YTK: It's going to be hard to find a suitable person (Grinch and YTK stop to see BTTF in the streets) Grinch: Hey Kid! Young BTTF: What do you want? YTK: Do you ever wish you can prevent a point in history (BTTF nods) Grinch: Well we can make that happen, only if you're okay with being tested on Young BTTF: I'm okay with it YTK: Great! (It goes back to Metal and the regular BTTF) BTTF: They took me in, gave me a home, three square meals a day, and when the time came I traveled to this time. Also now you know why I call you Stranger (BTTF smiles) Metal: My god... Now I know we have to stop that assassination! (The Sunrise occurs) BTTF: I love when the Sun-rises happens gives me hope Metal: Same (Noah and Kari wake up) Noah: Yo guys lets get moving Kari: Senpai!! (Metal and BTTF nod at each other. Then they stand up and proceed to walk) Noah: Guys I'm not feeling so well Metal: I told you that Cactus Juice will mess you up Noah: I see a Soda Machine!! Kari: That's a cactus Noah-kun (We goes to Noah's perspective, where he is seeing everything in Purple. Then his eyes turn Pink) Noah: Guys.... why are you purple BTTF: Noah are you alright? Noah: Dude BTTF why are you a Simpson? BTTF: What?! Kari: Yeah he's high Noah: I SEE A GIANT MUSHROOM Metal: Kari do you have a Ninjutsu move you can use on him Kari: Yes I do, It's been passed by my family for generations (Kari Picks up a rock and throws it at Noah. Noah passes out) BTTF: Did you just throw a rock? Kari: A spiritual rock Metal: Anyways whose gonna carry him? (BTTF picks up Noah and puts him on his back) BTTF: Piggy Back Ride!!!! Kari: I ship so hard... Narrator: 3 hours later they finally arrive in Cali (The Gang enter a city where they are supposed to meet there allies) BTTF: SWEEET CIVILIZATION WOOOOOO Metal: Where are we meeting our allies BTTF: Denny's Kari: Why? BTTF: Only real warriors eat at Denny's Metal: Of course (The gang enters the Dennys and BTTF puts the comotosed Noah on the table) Kari: I'll wake him up (Kari pours Ice cold water on him and Noah wakes up) Noah: AHHHH COLD!!! WHERE ARE WE Metal: Dennys to meet our allies for the mission Noah: Oh yeah!! (An Axe goes through a door and Jack Nicholsons face has appeared) Jack: Heres Johnny!! (The Door opens to see Egoraptor, Markiplier, Danny Sexbang, and Jontron) Egoraptor: So is this the free Pancake party Jontron: It better be or else I will be a fucker BTTF: Oh... I think I sent the wrong invites THE END How did you like It? I loved it!! Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts